


博君一肖短车警匪

by zhuzijiang



Category: Bjyx
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 09:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuzijiang/pseuds/zhuzijiang
Summary: 重犯博✖️ 狱长战





	博君一肖短车警匪

“哟，小朋友醒啦？”

王一博冷笑一声:“我小不小，你比我更清楚。”

肖战笑意盈盈地提了警棍，站在门口看他。两人的目光几乎是瞬间胶着在一起。肖战本就是个大美人，此时媚眼如丝地盯着他，王一博狠狠咽了口口水。

“忍不住啦？”肖战上前，把王一博圈在两臂中间。

“给我解开。”王一博眼睛里好像要喷了火，或是要冲出一头野兽把肖战一口吞了。

肖战装作看不懂他的眼神。迈了长腿跨坐在王一博身上。

“呀，这么硬了。”肖战有心逗他。

王一博腰身狠狠往上一顶，蹭过了肖战挺立的阳器。

“唔……别急……”

肖战识相地解了王一博的腰带，涨得紫红的阴茎急不可耐的跳了出来。肖战一把脱了自己的裤子，缓缓坐了上去。

“啊……”两人皆发出了满意的叹息。

还没有到底，肖战就吃不消了。

“呜呜……太大了……”

王一博狠狠一个挺身，粗大的东西严丝合缝地契了进去。

“别骚！自己动！”

这一下正正好好蹭过那人周身最脆弱的一点。肖战挺腰想要逃避，却把胸前两点往那人面前送的更近了些，王一博也毫不客气，狠狠咬了上去。

肖战在强烈的快感中失了神。

“好啦……呼……今天到这吧。”肖战想要起身，却被人捏住了大腿。

“王一博！你！啊！”肖战惊呼出声。

忍无可忍地，王一博把肖战推到了桌上。


End file.
